


Bad

by kissperingniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissperingniall/pseuds/kissperingniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an anonymous prompt given to me: Can you write a ziam oneshot based off the song ‘Bad’ by The Cab, like maybe Liam is telling his girlfriend how he wants a bad girl, but he’s really talking about how he wants Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad

Liam Payne had called his girlfriend out to lunch that day. It was a calm sunny day, one that had started off relatively normal, but began to pan out as interestingly strange. Holly was a pretty girl, super sweet and made the boy laugh, but there was something about her that appeared to be… Missing. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but it was nagging at him. She was telling a story when he interrupted, grabbing her hand and her attention.

“Holly,” he began. She smiled a bit at the brunette, closing her mouth for the time being, and she nodded her head. Trying to word what he was intending to say, Liam’s eyebrows furrowed together, his chocolate brown eyes flicking from left and right as the words almost escaped him. Sighing, he continued, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about and it’s uh… It’s going to sound a bit,” his voice trailed, eyes gazing at the reflection on the outside window. 

There was a tall man with dark hair that quiffed back so effortlessly. He was dragging on a cigarette, staring out at the world, watching it pass by. Liam scanned over the leather jacket, the slight image of a black tattoo playing peek-a-boo under his sleeve and felt his insides flutter about in an insane sort of way. He’d never felt that way before, to be excited by something so.. bad.

Holly looked over at what her boyfriend was glancing at, and arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “What? What is it?” She offered, looking at the man outside the cafe. “Who is that? Is he a friend of yours?” Liam could tell she was confused, which caused him to sigh and shake his head. “So… You don’t know him? Liam… What’s wrong?”

“Do you think, you could be a bit more… Mischievous?” He requested, his tone soft as he tried to keep his focus away from the reflection and on her. It was nearly impossible, but he broke the stare on the man and on his girlfriend. 

“Mischievous? I can be mischievous!” She laughed. “Seems like someone forgot the time where I switched Mr. Whiskers’ chicken dinner out with tuna!” 

How could Liam forget? But that wasn’t what he was getting at. He couldn’t help but look back to the reflection in the window, gazing upon that perfectly gathered man sucking on that cancer stick for the umpteenth time. But instead of a cigarette, he could be sucking on him, topping him and teaching him a lesson if he made a mistake. Liam could see it, that dark haired mystery claiming him, making him reach for purchase but would struggle to receive it.

Biting his lip, he groaned, pulling himself from his daydream and refocused on Holly. “Right, but…” he gasped, pulling his shirt down nervously. He’d worked himself up a bit and was hoping no one had seen. “But that’s not what I was getting at.”

“Then… What did you mean, Li-Li?” She asked, looking genuinely concerned for her boyfriend’s actions, continuing to raise that eyebrow. “I don’t really know how one can be more mischievous than that! That’s pretty hardcore, right?” She giggled. “I’m really bad!” Holly looked at Liam when she started to laugh and she found he wasn’t. “Sorry about that. What did you mean?”

Liam realized then that she definitely couldn’t provide him with more than just simple innocence that would more than annoy him. In fact, she was already starting to get on his nerves. Maybe it was the built up excitement that made him feel like that or maybe she really had been that boring he needed something more thrilling in his life. “Holly, it’s over,” he stated, quickly getting up from   
the table and moved away just as hurriedly so she couldn’t stop him. 

That didn’t mean she wasn’t calling after him. Her cries were drowned out though the further he got from her, and the closer he was to full on freedom. Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, he heard his name being called out from a male voice. Turning around slightly, he saw the dark haired man chasing after him, a beige coat in his hands. He recognized it as his and stopped short, waiting up for the man.

“Yes?”

“Hey, sorry man but you left your jacket.”

Liam scratched the back of his head nervously, giving a small smile as he took the jacket from the stranger. “Thanks, sorry about… that.” And he gestured back towards Holly. The other laughed, his pearly whites practically sparkling. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, mate.” He smiled a bit, putting his hand on his shoulder. “What happened back there anyway, huh? Saw another girl?” There was a slight smirk that tugged at his lips. Liam noticed that the man’s eyes practically glowed in a sort of golden brown sort of way, dressed with long, beautiful eyelashes. 

His beauty left a bit of a heat to Liam’s cheeks. That overwhelming want to do something bad with someone thrilling came back. “Something like that, yeah. Kinda caught my eye in an intriguing sort of way,” Liam answered, a flirtatious tone in his voice.

The smirk grew. “Like what?” He asked. He was getting curious as to why the boy would leave a cute girl like that. “Come on, you can tell me.” 

Liam leaned in towards the stranger. “Tell me your name first,” he requested, smirking cheekily. “And then maybe we can have a bit of fun.”


End file.
